A Life of Love
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: Naruto had developed feelings for Sasuke. He's tried his best to hide it, but wants to finally show it lttle by little. Will Sasuke feel the same way or will it end it disaster? SasuNaru will be M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

heyo this is my first fanfic and this idea just randolmy came up in my head. my friends are all involved in rps (roleplays) and they all seem so good so I wanted to show off my writing skills (If I had any TT). anyway I hope you enjoy leave any comments to say you enjoyed it or even give an suggestions to fix it. I would highly appreciate it.

Much luv. PEACE.

--

_"What is wrong with you?!", yelled the raven haired boy while trying to break the other boy's embrace. Eventually, escaping his grip the raven haired boy ran as quicjly as possible into the darkness. The other simply fell to his knees and cried._

_"Why won't you love me sasuke? ...Why?"_

The alarm clock woke him up with a start. _What the hell was that about?_ He lazily got out of his bed and got some ramen. _It may be eight in the morning, but that is no excuse to not have ramen! _He smiled his signature grin and quickly ate his bowl. The boy headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he looked int he mirror he noticed his tear stained cheeks. He cursed himself for crying over a stupid dream.

_But it wasn't stupid was it? _It's true that when he first laid eyes on the boy, he felt something turn in his stomach. He thought that was because he didn't like his face or he gave him a strange, weird vibe.

But when he got to know him, it turned into something more. No matter where he went, his eyes would follow the other. He would ask everyone how the raven haired boy was doing or if they had seen him_. I've turned into a real stalker, haven't I? _And with a small chuckle, he quickly brushed his blonde hair and looked himself over.

The sun was shining that day and he couldn't believe it. It was raining constantly for a couple weeks and he doubted he would see sun again. The sun vividly showed his bright blonde hair and you could see his blue eyes from miles away. He ran as quick as the wind to meet up with his friends and his secret love.

--

"There you are, Naruto! We got tired of waiting! If Kakashi-sensei were here, he would punish you!", screamed an irritated Sakura. _Damn that Naruto! I was enjoying my time with my Sasuke-kun! _She looked at him with heart shaped eyes, but he just didn't seem to notice.

_She really gets on my nerv-... _His train of thought stopped when he saw HIM. Those onyx-colored eyes, that raven hair, and that cold look that sent chills down Naruto's spine. A small tint of pink showed on his cheeks when he realized he was looking a bit too long. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

_What the hell? What was that about? _No emotion showed on his face and he just continued what he was doing, ignoring sakura and naruto's fighting.

"Baka! You were late! Kakashi-sensei will surely reprimand you! Right Sasuke?!", she looked to him for backup.

"Hn." Naruto just smiled and turned his back to Sakura. While leaving Sakura to rant at Sasuke, he went to his secret hideout when Kakashi-sensei was late. He quickly went through the trees and bushes, knowing the path practically by heart. All was quiet and the sound of the waterfall was all one could hear. _This is truly heaven. _

He set himself down and closed his eyes. He thought about his dream. It's true he feared rejection, but what could he do. If the villagers shunned him already, think about how they would give him the cold shoulder now. His moment of peace was disturbed by the crack of a branch.

_"_Who's there?! I'll fight you if I have to, believe it!", he yelled while darting his eyes around the trees and bushes. He caught a glimpse of the intruder. He ran towards it, but was soon thrown up against a tree, a hand around his throat.

"Dobe, wtach what you're doing. Attacking your own teammate like that." Naruto could not mistake that voice. He will never forget it as long as he lives.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making Sakura drool?" He spoke with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, making Naruto nervous. He moved his face until his was centimeters from Naruto's. _Why is he doing this?! Oh, god! Im starting to get a little hard! _A deep blush showed on his face, which highly confused Sasuke.

"What is with you today? Are you jealous of the attention I'm getting from Sakura?"

"What?! Hell no! You can keep Sakura to yourself!" With this, Sasuke got a little closer.

"Then what is it?" _What the hell is Naruto doing? What is his problem today? I know something is wrong. He is really starting to tick me off by not telling me. But you know, being this close makes me realize how Naruto's eyes really-... Gah! What am I saying?! I shouldn't be thinking this way about my teammate, my rival! _Sasuke mentally cursed himself for thinking such things.

Naruto saw this as his chance to escape. Unfortunately, Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he got too far. Naruto teared up while Sasuke dragged him back. "You better tell me what's wrong now or I won't let you go."

"Why do you care?!" This question stunned Sasuke. Why did he care? He never asked what was wrong with any of the previous people he knew if they were down. Did Naruto become a friend of his? No, because he had friends before and never cared about them this much. What caused him to see Naruto differently? When he first saw the blonde, he thought nothing of him. But as he spent more time with him, he realized how much the two were alike. The two have experienced being alone and no one to guide them. They were determined to get to their goals no matter what happened. Was that why he was acting this way? Because he saw himself in Naruto? Whatever the reason, his arm went limp, but Naruto didn't run away like he was going to.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Dobe. We better head back to Sakura. Kakashi-sensei should be back by now and I'm sure Sakura has figured out that she has been with a copy by now." He turned his back to Naruto and began to walk back where they had come from.

_I wonder what Sasuke was thinking about. I hope he didn't figure out my love for him! _With this, Naruto ran after Sasuke trying to keep up with him

--

When the two got back, Kakashi still wasn't there and Sakura was fuming.

"Where the hell have you two been?! I've been waiting forever when this 'thing' turned into a log! I know it wasn't you Sasuke. I'm sure Naruto pulled this prank on me!"

"What?! Why are you always blaming me?!" Sasuke just turned his back to them, like usual, and thought about his previous thoughts on Naruto.

After what seemed like days, Kakashi finally showed up. "Yo. Sorry about that. There was a little trouble with the mission assignments. Apparently, there was nothing for us to do today so sorry for calling you out here. Enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day." With his signature grin, Kakashi disappeared.

"Woohoo! Alright! I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to get some ramen!" And with that, Naruto was off.

"So, what do you want to do today, Sasuke?" She frowned when she realized she was alone. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. _Why won't he do anything with me?! He will be mine one day!_

--

Naruto rushed to the ramen stand and ordered a bowl.

"Do you really eat ramen every day?" Naruto spit out his ramen and turned towards the other. He hesitated a bit before speaking.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Naruto began to eat again, blushing a bit when Sasuke decided to sit down next to him. _Oh god. How am I supposed to have a conversation with him?! I am acting like a girl. Naruto Uzamaki is no girl!_

He staightened up a bit before turning his head towards his crush. "So what brings you here? I thought you didn't like this stuff."

"I don't, but would you want to soend the rest of you day with the pink-haired annoyance?" Naruto knew he was speaking about Sakura and was glad he found her annoying. He shook his head, but was still curious why Sasuke was still here. "Anyway, I had nothing else to do, so I just followed you here. Plus, I've never eaten ramen before and sort of wanted to try it." He scratched his head a little, while Naruto chuckled a bit. Sasuke looked at him and had a tinge of pink on his cheek. _He has a nice laugh. Stop it! Why do I keep thinkin this?! _

Naruto grabbed some food with his chopsticks and put it near Sasuke's face. "What are you doing? I can order my own."

"You've never had it before. What if you don't like it? I'm not letting you waste ramen. And it's not like I have cooties"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He couldn't believe he was sharing food with someone. He took a bite of the food. He looked at Naruto while he has the food in his mouth with the chopsticks. He had a strange emotion in his eyes. Time seemed to be going slow for Naruto while he looked in Sasuke's eyes. He saw the emotion and it looked hungry. It scared Naruto a bit, but just turned his head. Sasuke took the food in his mouth and smiled. He decided to tease Naruto a bit.

"That is really good." Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto began to daydream about his tongue. _I wonder how talented that tongue is. Gah! He's right here! I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff!_

Naruto ate a bit and realized Sasuke put his lips on the chopsticks. _It's like an indirect kiss. I am such a girl, but I don't care. He ate off of these! _He had a slight seizure and freaked Sasuke out a bit.

Finally, after about twenty bowls of ramen, Naruto and Sasuke paid the bill. They both started to walk home until they came to the spot where they went sperate ways.

"Do you wanan come over?" Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto jumped a bit at the question and turned around.

"Are you serious? I thought you hated me. Why would you want me to come over."

"What's the problem? It's not like I'm going to rape you while you're sleeping." Sasuke chuckled when he saw Naruto blushed and grabbed his wrist to drag him towards his house.

_Naruto is so warm. I don't want to let go. What am I saying? We're both guys and I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way. I don't like him like that. He is just a friend. But he has been acting weird today, but doesnt he always act like that? Hmmmm... now that I think about it, Naruto has been acting strange for awhile. Maybe something happened that he doesn't want to tell me. I'll ask him while he's over._

In a matter of minutes, they showed up at Sasuke's. "Sasuke? Can you let go of my wrist now?"

Sasuke eventually let go of his wrist, missing the heat. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and Naruto was amazed at the sight of it. Naruto had never been over here, but he wish he had been. It was normal-sized, but was very neat. The furniture looked like it cost a bit and Naruto didn't want to sit on it. He thought he would get it dirty.

"Just sit down. It's not like I carry a portable vacuum." Sasuke walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Want to something to drink?"

"No, that's ok. I'm fine. This place is really cool, Sasuke. I'm sure people really like it over here."

"Actually, you're my first guest. I didn't really want people in my personal life. They can be so annoying." Naruto was so surprised at his response and looked sincerely at Sasuke.

He rested his hands on Sasuke's. Sasuke flinched at the contact a bit, but allowed his hands to lay there. Naruto squealed in his mind, but kept his composure as best he could. "Not everyone is as bad as you think they are. Sure they can be annoying at times, but you just sort of learn how to deal with it."

"What about you? How can you deal with it? All these years and they still treat you like garbage. Im surprised you haven't run away by now."

"It's become a way of life. It still hurts, but not like it used to when I was a kid. With no parents, I really had no one to help me through the bad. I never had advice to guide me. But, I grew up by myself just fine, right?" Naruto teared up a bit at the end.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw the sadness in his eyes. He brought his hands out from under Naruto's. Naruto almost whined at the absence, but he brought his head down to try and stop the tears, but they just kept comming. Seconds later, Naruto felt a hand under his chin.

Sasuke brought Naruto's head up and brought his other hand to wipe the tears away. He had no idea why he was comforting him, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. He felt bad for the blonde and tried to comfort him in any way possible. He wiped his tears away and softly caressed his face. Naruto nuzzled his head into his hand for a second and froze.

Sasuke blushed a bit at the contact and so did Naruto. Naruto was embarrassed and Sasuke didn't know what to do next. "I-I going t-to take a s-shower, ok?"

"Um, sure. Just go down that hallway, second door on you right."

"Thanks." Naruto headed towards that bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It was little big for the apartment. Naruto looked around. There was a bathtub and shower, a sink, and a toilet. All the necessaties of a bathroom. The shower looked like it could fit five people in it, though. He headed towards the mirror and look at himself. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. He sneered and stripped down to his birthday suit.

He hopped into the shower and hummed a random tune. He loved the feeling of the hot water on his skin and began to wash himself.

Naruto stopped humming and washing himself when he heard the bathroom door open.

--

Ok um... this is my first time writing a fanfic so don't be harsh! anyway make any suggestions on how to fix this and you can make any comments if you want to see what happens next or enjoyed it so far and um YEA! D

I'm sure I'll update soon! 3 thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I have no life so I can update this a lot...anyway so um...YEA im not good at this!

hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this is going to be a good one

leave any comments concerning suggestions or opinions thanks!

(forgot to leave this before) Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but if I did...MWAHAHA!

--

"Sasuke?", Naruto had a tint of fear in his voice. He was only in the house with Sasuke, but anything could happen. Naruto may have been acting a bit paranoid, but being with you crush in the his house, alone, just freaked him about a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. I just came to brush my teeth and hurry up. You're wasting water."

"Alright, alright." _I don't know what to do! I'm fully naked and he's two feet away. This is really awkward._

The shower door was made of glass and Sasuke turned around to see exactly what Naruto was doing that was taking him so long. He couldn't see a definite picture, but he could see the outline of Naruto's body.

_Oh god. I wish I was in there with him. ...Why god why?! Why are you making me think these things?! But, I feel like I want to think these things. It's not like I don't like thinking like that. Besides, Naruto makes me feel whole. He makes me feel like I actually have someone in this world that cares for me and will never make me feel alone. Maybe I should give this a try. The worst he can do is reject me, right? And maybe beat me to a pulp. What the hell. Let's play with him a bit. _And with that thought, Sasuke started to strip his own clothes off.

Naruto didn't hear the shower door open and almost had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto threw himself up against the wall and looked at Saske with wide eyes. That raven haired boy just chuckled and stepped into the water.

"What are you doing in here?! You couldn't just wait for me to get out?!"

"Nope. You were taking to long. What's the problem, anyway? This shower is big enought to fit both of us. Or you just don't want me to look at you body, which I fully enjoy." Naruto heard the teasing tone, but he still blushed like a madman.

As Sasuke washed himself, Naruto caught sight of a line of soap that traveled down the other's back. It was on his shoulder blade, and it traveled lower and lower, until it went by his... _Whoa! Shouldn't be thinking that! He's right here...fully naked...This is my chance. I have to let him know how I feel, even if it hurts me._

Naruto inched closer to Sasuke and just stood there. He raised his hand and brought the washcloth to Sasuke's back. Sasuke didn't move and arched his back towards Naruto. _Oh, my god. He's letting me do this. _

Naruto blushed several different shades of red, but kept washing his back. Sasuke let an involuntary moan out when Naruto had traveled a little low and rubbed hard. It was very low, but Naruto heard it. He backed away and Sasuke turned fully towards him when he realized that the washcloth wasn't on his back anymore.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Don't you realize what you do to me?" Naruto tried to get away until Sasuke grabbed him around the wrist. Sasuke didn't mean to freak the boy out, but he liked having his naked body near Naruto's. When he saw the blonde's practically perfect shape, he officially realized that Naruto was the one for him. The fact that Naruto was another boy didn't bother him at all. He put his arm around the other boy's waist and caught Naruto's wrist in his other hand. _Naruto is truly for me and I won't let anybody have him._

Naruto didn't know what to do. His crush had his arm around his waist. He felt Sasuke push him until he felt himself hit the wall. Sasuke removed his arm and held Naruto's wrist on both sides of his head. Naruto blushed deeply and Sasuke smirked. "You look really cute when you blush." And Sasuke Inched his face closer.

Naruto knew Sasuke was going to kiss himand he struggled. He never kissed anybody before and thought Sasuke was just playing a mean trick on him. He still thought Sasuke hated him. His struggles however did nothing. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's tantics. He knew Naruto might freak out a little bit, but he would make him feel good soon.

Naruto stopped when he realized his lips were practically millimeters away from Sasuke's. "I'm not here to hurt you Naruto, phsically or emotionally." And with that thought, he brought his warm lips down onto Naruto's

The blonde was speechless. He stood there like an idiot while his love was kissing him. Sasuke was a little confused of why Naruto wasn't kissing him back, so he stopped. Naruto seemed to be looking at something on the far wall, but nothing was there. Sasuke waved a hand in his face, but no response. Sasuke brought his face closer again and looked deep into Naruto's eyes, "Hello? Are you alright Naruto?"

And that's when Naruto attacked him. Because of the brutal attack, the boys ended up on the floor. Naruto had his lips fully on Sasuke and the other boy didn't object. He smiled into the kiss and then kissed back with all the force he had. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke hands travel up and down his body. Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's hair and kept his other hand on Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and the blonde willingly opened his mouth for him. _This is better than anything I've experienced before. I can't believe I would be kissing Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who was my rival and who seemed like the biggest annoyance I've ever met. But none of that matters now. The only thing that's important at the moment is that I should be on top. _

And so, Sasuke moved his body so Naruto was on his back. "Hey! Why am I on the bottom?! I'm am so not the uke! Why-" Sasuke caught his lips and cut him off before he could say anymore. There were for a couple minutes until Sasuke's hands started to explore. He brought them down to Naruto's chest and started to play with his nipples. Naruto gasped and Sasuke saw this as the opportunity to stick his tonuge out.

Both boys fought for domination, but Sasuke won in the end, but Naruto didn't mind at all. Sasuke took his lips off of Naruto's and moved them towards the blonde's neck. Naruto let out a low moan and Sasuke was glad to hear it. Sasuke was happy that he could have this effect on the boy.

His face moved to his nipples that his hands had previously played with. He took on nipple in his mouth and that sent Naruto over the edge. Naruto had never experienced this before and was overjoyed that he was spending it with his crush. Sasuke licked, nipped, and sucked on his nipple until it became a hard little nub. His mouth traveled lower and lower and Naruto flinched a bit.

He didn't really know how this whole process worked, but he couldn't think about it much when all of a sudden, the water turned to a sub-zero temperature. Naruto and Sasuke had never yelled so loud before when they ran out of the shower. Both of them chuckled at how they handled the situation. Sasuke went to turn the shower off and Naruto went to grab the towels.

Naruto got two towels and handed one to Sasuke. The other boy hand not dried himself, but dried Naruto. The blonde blushed at the kind gesture, so Naruto did the same to him. Sasuke thought Naruto looked so cute while his hair was ruffled with his wet body. _He looks so hot right now. _

Sasuke kissed Naruto again, but more gently this time. Naruto accepted this kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They kissed for a couple minutes until they started to get chills. "Let's get dressed and go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright." The two boys headed out of the bathroom, but Naruto headed towards the couch.

"Why are you going that way? You can come into my bedroom, you know."

"But, I don't have a sleeping bag."

"Exactly", and Sasuke disappeared into the bedroom.

_He wouldn't. He couldn't possibly want to... _Naruto slowly headed towards the bedroom door and sneakily poked his head into the room. Sasuke laughed softly and held the blanket open for Naruto. The blonde smiled and jumped in the bed without hesitation. Naruto didn't realize how sleepy he was until he hit the bed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and shuffled closer. Naruto blushed slightly and moved himself closer too. Sasuke shifted his body until he faced Naruto and the blonde layed his hand on the other's chest. Sasuke liked this feeling and put his arm around Naruto's waist. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Naruto soon fell asleep and Sasuke chuckled. "Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead lovingly and this caused Naruto to nuzzle his head into the other's neck. Sasuke smiled and watched the blonde, looking at how beautiful he look in the moonlight. Soon, sleep had taken him over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last CHAPPIE! **

**will there finally be a lemon? maybe. maybe not. who can say?**

**I apologize early for the outfit incident. I'm not good at describing things but i'll try my best. **

**Plus, this is a long chapter and I apologize, again, for any typos. Wordpad sucks and all of you know it**

**I was really tired when I wrote this, but my reviwers wanted another chapter and I didn't want to let them down**

**I wanted to write it anyway ;**

**enjoy D **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...unfortunately.

--

Naruto couldn't sleep through the night because he was too focused on today._ Sasuke and I finally go on a date! _Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for awhile, but this time, they were going to make it publc. Naruto wasn't going to see Sasuke until later in the evening, but he was excited all the same.

He had decided to pick out what to wear in the morning so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Unfortunately, there was nothing in his closet. He thought that he really wouldn't be going anywhere so he hadn't bought anything before. He grudgingly walked out of the door and walked towards town.

--

He must have been in ten thousand stores and none of them had what we was looking for. Naruto found a bench and sat on it, thinking about Sasuke's and his date. _Sasuke will look hot and I'll look like a retard. He'll hate me for embarrassing him and break up with me. _He scoffed at his own thoughts. _He won't dump me because of my clothes. Something is wrong with me. What if I don't have a good date with him? I want him to enjoy himself and enjoy my company. I want him to say he's happy with me and loves me. Damnit! I will make Sasuke say he loves me tonight!_

With that thought, he ran to the nearest store, but not before bumping into an unexpected Shikamaru. "How troublesome." Shikamaru stood there watching Naruto rub his butt when he fell flat on it. He helped Naruto up and looked suspiciously at him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Umm... I can't tell you that."

"You have a date with Sasuke." Shikamaru chuckled when he saw that Naruto turned ten different shades of red.

"What? Who told you?!"

"Relax, Naruto. I knew about it a long time ago. I saw how you used to react when Sasuke was was near you and whenever you looked at him. If you don't want me to tell anybody, I won't. Don't worry."

"Okay. Thanks, Shikamaru. We plan on telling the others, sooner or later. Anyway, can yu help me look for clothes for my date tonight? I don't have anything to wear and I want to look good for him."

"And to think I was going to go cloud watching today. Alright, alright. Your so troublesome, Naruto. So what is it your exactly looking for?"

"Just something that will make Sasuke drool."

"Thanks for the thought." Shikamaru sighed and began walking towards a store where they had sold men's clothing.

They walked into it and Shikamaru tried to help Naruto as best he could, but soon got bored. Naruto seemed to be handling it alone. Naruto just needed somebody with him to give him support. Naruto had finally stopped shopping and headed towards the dressing room, carrying about a hundred pounds of clothing.

Shikamaru sat in the chair, practically falling asleep when he got bored of watching Naruto try on various outfits. Finally, Naruto popped out of the closet, very excited. Shikamaru opened his eyes to tell the blonde to be quiet, but his train of thought just stopped. Even he had to admit, that Naruto was hot in the outfit he chose.

Naruto wore a pair of hip hugger jeans that had a red design on the back pocket and a tight dress shirt. He picked out a red tie from earlier and chose a red wristband that matched the tie. The shirt had been tight enough to show his abs off which Shikamaru thought was a big turn-on. Shikamaru didn't believe he was gay, but he was attracted to Naruto now, even if it was a little.

"I think Sasuke will like this, don't you think?"

"Definetely. Let's goand get you ready for your big date."

"Okay!" Naruto couldn't hide his excitement even if he wanted to. He almost skipped his way home when he seperated from Shikamaru.

--

Sasuke couldn't be happier. He was going on a date with his love. He was wondering what Naruto was going to wear, but he knew the blonde would look hot in anything. Sasuke had been planning this date for weeks and wanted to tell Naruto that he loved him. He also wanted to go further in their relationship. The problem was if Naruto would feel the same way.

_Naruto may not be ready for this. But he knows that I would never hurt him or upset him in any way. I really love that blone idiot. He's my idiot and mine only. I really feel like he's the one for me. Alright. I'll let Naruto know how I really feel tonight and hopefully, he'll feel the same way about hte next step in our relationship._

Sasuke headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the ride of his life, literally.

--

Naruto walked to the restaurant and waited for Sasuke. He was a bit early for their date, but he didn't want to be late and annoy Sasuke. His thoughts had stopped when he saw raven hair a couple feet away. His heart had nearly pounded out of his chest when he saw how hott Sasuke looked. He had slightly baggy jeans on, a tight brown sweater, and a white dress shirt underneath it. It was very plain, but very sexy.

Naruto blushed when Sasuke layed a light peck on his cheek. They had gotten a couple of weird look from the villagers, but the couple was in their own little world.

"You look so hot right now, Naruto." Sasuke lowered his head snd a chill went down Naruto's spine when he felt the other's hot breath on his ear. "So much that I could ravish you, right here and now." The raven haired chuckled a bit about his blonde reacted to the statement. He thought Naruto would faint in the street, but he grabbed the other's wrist and led him into the restaurant.

Sasuke had reserved a booth so he and Naruto could sit right next to each other. They had ordered their dinners and were eagerly sharing them with each other. Naruto had a bit of sauce from the chicken on the corner of his mouth and Sasuke was waiting to see of he would wipe it off. When he didn't, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and brought it close to his. Naruto didn't know if Sasuke was going to kiss him or not. When he felt the other's warm tongue on the corner of his mouth, he gasped and stared at the other with wide eyes. "W-why d-did you do that?!" He tried keeping his voice down to a whisper, not wanting to disturb the other cutomers.

"You had a little stuff on your mouth. I wanted to take it off."

"Then use a napkin! That's embarrassing in public!" Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh at his love's behavior.

When they finished with dinner, they payed the bill and headed towards the park. Naruto got excited when he saw the ice cream truck and begged Sasuke to get some with him. When they bought their ice cream, they went to the lake and sat down on the nearest bench.

Naruto had noticed a drip of ice cream that Sasuke didn't lick and it fell onto the boy's hand. Naruto stopped eating his ice cream and took Sasuke's hand near his mouth. Sasuke almost had a heart attack when Naruto began to lick the ice cream off his hand. Naruto slowly licked his fingers and stuck his tongue in between each one. He took one finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. The whole time he was doing this, Naruto was looking straight at Sasuke.

_Does he want this as much as I do? _Sasuke started breathing hard and was impressed with that talent of Naruto's tongue. Both boys had discarded their ice cream and began to kiss each other passionately, right there in the park. They heard some gasps and a couple snickers.

Naruto tasted the essence of Sasuke and the chocolate ice cream he had been eating. He loved that taste and never wanted to stop kissing the other. But sooner or later, they had to come up for some air. When they broke apart, both boys were blushing deeply and panting like dogs.

Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the collar and kissed him briefly. "I need to have you now, Sasuke. Please." The blonde looked pleadingly into the other's eyes and waited for the other's response.

"Gladly." And on that note, they ran towards Sasuke's apartment.

--

They hadn't gotten two seconds in the door before Sasuke threw Naruto up against the door. He kissed the blonde fiercely and licked the other's bottom lip. Naruto moaned and willingly opened his mouth for Sasuke's hot tongue. Naruto didn't want to battle for domanince this time. He would let Sasuke control this and let himself enjoy this. He would give himself up to Sasuke tonight.

Sasuke took his mouth from Naruto's and licked his jawline. He traveled to his neck and sucked lightly. Naruto moved his head so Sasuke could get more access. Sasuke began to lick and suck harder, enough to leave a mark. "Now everybody knows your mine." Sasuke assaulted his neck again and moved his mouth towards Naruto's adam's apple. He swirled his tongue around it and began to nip at it that sent Naruto into a wave of pleasure.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." Naruto had gladly obliged.

When they got to Sasuke's room, the raven haired boy layed the blonde on the bed gently before climbing on top of him. Sasuke licked Naruto's lip before attacking his mouth again.

Naruto wanted to please Sasuke too, so he moved his mouth off of Sasuke's which surprised the other. Naruto had licked his outer shell and nibbled on his earlobe, which caused Sasuke to shudder. "My turn." With that in mind, Naruto's hand traveled lower until it grasped sasuke's clothed erection. Sasuke gasped and rocked his hips against Naruto's hand. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and began to move them down towards his ankles. Sasuke took care of his sweater and shirt and took off Naruto's as well. Both boys were only in their boxers and each of them scanned the other's body, enjoying the view.

Sasuke smiled and started to take off Naruto's boxers painfully slow. Naruto panted and moaned, wanting Sasuke to free his waiting arousal. When the boxers were finally off, Naruto hissed when he felt the cool air against his hot length. Sasuke looked at the blonde and took him fully in his mouth. Naruto arched his back off the bed painfully. The blonde never experienced this sort of pleasure before and wanted to feel more. He lifted himself up, watching Sasuke's mouth travel up and down his length. It was intoxicating to watch.

Sasuke licked the underside of the other's boys arousal until he got to the tip. He fully sheathed his mouth over Naruto's length and lightly grazed his teeth when he travled upwards. He knew Naruto was getting close and chuckled when he heard the moans and grunts that came from his lover's mouth. Naruto began to practically scream when he felt vibrations from Sasuke's throat. The pleasure was so great and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Naruto finally went over the edge when he felt Sasuke's tongue flick the slit of his length. Naruto was surprised when he saw that Sasuke drank every drip. The other gulped and chuckled a bit when he saw that Naruto's face was filled with surprise. Sasuke traveled back up towards his lover's face and kissed him deeply. Naruto had tasted Sasuke and his own essence.

"S-S-Sasuke, please. I need to have you...now."

"In due time, Naruto." Sasuke had brought his hand up to Naruto's face and brought three fingers up to his mouth. "Suck on these." Naruto was confused, but obliged and took the fingers in his mouth. He licked each finger timidly, but when Sasuke had grinded into Naruto, the blonde had taken on a new aggressive side. He sucked each finger, making sure to coat each with a generous amount of saliva. Sasuke would have come there and then, but did his best to control himself.

When he took his fingers out of the hot cavern of Naruto's mouth, the blonde whined at the absence, but was soon distracted when Sasuke nibbled on his nipple. We swirled his tongue around the pink nub and gently bit down. Naruto pushed his chest up, wanting Sasuke to assault his chest more.

While distracting Naruto with his tongue, he brought his finger down towards Naruto's entrance. He rubbed his wet finger around Naruto's entrance and the blonde flinched.

"What are you doing?" Naruto had a tint of fear in his voice, having never done this before.

"Don't worry, Naruto. It will feel really good." Sasuke had pushed his finger in and Naruto shut his eyes. It didn't hurt a lot, but it felt very uncomfortable. When Sasuke stuck his second finger in, Naruto took in a sharp breath. The other scissored Naruto's entrance and when he thought the blonde loosened up a bit, he stuck his third finger in. A lone tear went down Naruto's face and this stopped Sasuke's ministartions.

Sasuke brought his face up to Naruto's and pecked his forehead. "If you want to stop now, Naruto, it's okay."

The blonde opened his eyes slightly and kissed Naruto fiercely. Naruto's hand traveled towards Sasuke's length and wrapped his hand around it. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and looked at Naruto. The blonde looked at him lovingly and nodded his head. Sasuke smiled and positioned himself so his length was at Naruto's entrance.

He pushed his head in and Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. Sasuke looked at the blonde and Naruto smiled. "It's okay, Sasuke. Keep going."

"I don't want to hurt you, Naruto. It's going to hurt."

"It's alright. I want this as much as you do."

Sasuke nodded and pushed himself in further. When he was all the way in Naruto, he looked up at his lover's face. Naruto had his eyes shut tightly and was breathing hard. Sasuke had seen the tears going down Naruto's face and brought his face near Naruto's. He pcked Naruto on the cheek and licked his tears away. He turned Naruto's face near his and kissed the blonde passionately.

While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke pulled his length out, which hurt Naruto a bit and pushed foward, fully sheathing himself again. Sasuke went slowly at first, but when he heard Naruto's erratic breathing, it turned Sasuke on and he began to go faster. Naruto pushed his hips up when Sasuke pushed back in, hoping to pushed the raven haired boy in deeper. Sasuke pushed in hard and saw that the blonde had arched his back off the bed violently, knowing he hit the right spot.

"Do that again, Sasuke. Please. Do it again." Sasuke wouldn't dream of denying his lover the request and pushed in hard, hitting that spot over and over again.

Sasuke felt he wasn't going to last long and wanted Naruto to come at the same time he did. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's length and began to pump in time with his thrusts. The blonde gasped and rocked his hips back towards Sasuke's hips. The sound of Sasuke's hips slapping against his own and the feeling of Sasuke's hand pumping his length was enough to send him over the edge. Sasuke didn't last long after that when he felt Naruto's walls clamp around his length.

Both boys panted heavily after the high of pleasure and layed there for a couple of minutes. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto when he felt himself get limp and layed down next to Naruto.

The blonde snuggled up against Sasuke and wrapped his arm around his waist. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.Naruto looked up and pecked Sasuke on the lips softly. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him for a minute, and Naruto casted his gaze downward, thinking Sasuke wouldn't saw it back. "I love you too, Naruto." And Sasuke kissed the blonde passionately. When they broke apart, Naruto had his eyes open slightly, a deep blush on his face, and his mouth slightly opened. Sasuke thought it was the most erotic scene he had ever seenand climbed on top of Naruto. "I think I'm ready for round two."

"Bring it on." And with that, Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply.

Their sounds of pleasure filled the night and for once, the blonde truly felt that he was going to have a life of love

--

**whoa ok. that took forever to write, but I really hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Leave an reviews you want to and I'll be writing more stories soon**

**hopefully**

**byebyes 3 and much lov **

**() () () () () () **


End file.
